European Patent No. EP0790192 B1 discloses a conventional container seal that includes a lower wall, an upper wall and a living hinge interconnecting the lower wall and the upper wall. The lower wall includes a rim portion that defines an annular groove, and is formed with a plurality of dispensing openings. The upper wall has a central portion surrounded by the living hinge, and a peripheral outer portion. The conventional container seal is mounted to a mouth of a container through engagement between the annular groove of the conventional container seal and a bead of the mouth of the container. The dispensing openings of the lower wall of the conventional container seal communicate an interior of the container and the surrounding environment, and allow content, such as condiment, contained in the interior of the container to be poured out. The conventional container seal is movable between a covering position and an opening position.
When the conventional container seal is at the covering position, the central portion of the upper wall is convex relative to the container, and the peripheral outer portion of the upper wall tightly abuts against the rim portion of the lower wall, thereby covering the dispensing openings. By pressing the central portion of the upper wall, the peripheral outer portion of the upper wall pivots about the living hinge to covert the conventional container seal to the opening position to uncover the dispensing openings. The conventional container seal could be converted from the opening position to the covering position by pressing the peripheral outer portion of the upper wall.
When the conventional container seal is at the opening position, a space between the upper wall and the lower wall is relatively small, making it difficult to pour the condiment out of the container. In addition, since the area of the lower wall is relatively small, the size of each of the dispensing openings is limited such that only fluids and condiments with small grain sizes can be poured out of the container. If the conventional container seal is made with a larger dimension for a large container, it will be difficult to operate with single hand.
European Patent No. EP2199225 B1 discloses another conventional container seal that suffers the same issues associated with EP0790192 B1. Furthermore, the conventional container seal as disclosed in EP2199225 B1 includes more elements, making it more difficult to manufacture and assemble.